


Such Selfish Prayers

by pterawaters



Series: Triad Verse [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Safer Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac finally gets more than a few minutes alone with both Allison and Scott, and he is determined not to waste it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Selfish Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> This is an explicit interlude from chapter 8 of the main fic, [Twirling Round with this Familiar Parable Part II](http://archiveofourown.org/works/883651).

Isaac wasn't completely inexperienced when he started dating Scott, and then Allison. He'd been with Boyd and Erica for a while. The sex had been passionate, and fun, but it didn't feel like this. Erica had never taken Isaac's face in her hands and kissed him slowly, like they had all the time in the world. Boyd had never whispered against Isaac's skin how beautiful he was.

Isaac laughed before he could help himself, unable to believe Scott would actually say, "You're so beautiful," against Isaac's neck. Isaac covered his mouth quickly. "Sorry. Sorry, I-"

But Allison was grinning at Isaac and running her hands down his chest, and Scott chuckled, his hands at Isaac's fly. "I like your laugh," Allison assured him, grabbing the hem of Isaac's shirt and pulling it up.

Isaac sat dumbfounded for half a second before he realized he was being stupid. Whatever spell, whatever good luck that had made Allison and Scott like him and want to be nice to him and want to be fucking _romantic_ with him, Isaac wasn't going to waste. As soon as he was free of his shirt, Isaac grabbed Allison and pulled her closer, running his hands down her back to cup her ass and kissing her. When Scott's hand pressed down against his cock, he groaned into Allison's mouth.

"Fuck," Scott whispered in Isaac's ear as he took Isaac in hand. Scott pressed hard against Isaac's back, his erection making Isaac want to shift his hips so it would hit lower, would breach him, even through Isaac's pants. Scott had lost his pants and underwear somewhere before Allison's room. "Is _aac_. _Al_ lison!"

"Yeah," Allison said against Isaac's mouth. When she pulled back, hands on Isaac's waistband this time, she met Isaac's eyes. "Yeah?"

"God, yes!" Isaac lifted Allison back out of his lap and shoved his legs to one side so he could wriggle out of his pants. Scott and Allison kissed above him, one of Scott's hands on Allison's breast. She seemed to like it, so Isaac mirrored Scott's actions on Allison's other breast, and the feel of it in his hand, so soft and smooth, made his mouth water. "Holy shit."

Allison giggled against Scott's mouth, breaking away and pulling Isaac back into a kiss. Scott ran a hand down Isaac's chest and wrapped it around Isaac's cock. Isaac groaned. Scott grinned and asked, "What do you want?"

"Anything," Isaac replied, truthfully, slipping his hand around Allison's back and pulling her closer. "Everything. I just-"

Allison giggled and kissed him again. "If you don't claim the middle right now, I'm calling it."

Scott groaned against Isaac's neck, grinding against Isaac's hip. Caught off-guard by a sharp flare of desire, Isaac took a sharp breath and nodded. The thought of being in Allison while Scott was in him was like some sort of wet dream come true. "Y-yeah. Yes. I want that."

"God, baby," Scott breathed, his hands both at Isaac's waist, pulling Isaac's ass back against his cock. 

Isaac shuddered and swiveled his hips. He knew it would hurt if Scott would just push in, but Isaac couldn't deny that was exactly what he wanted. Turning his attention to Allison, Isaac pushed his hands lower, cupping the cheeks of her ass and spreading them a little. Fuck, he wanted her so bad. Allison groaned and kissed him, so hard it was difficult for Isaac to remember she was human, not a werewolf like Erica had been.

Pulling back, Allison moved away and Isaac couldn't help his hands from following her, even as Scott's arm circled his waist, his other hand slowly pumping Isaac's cock. "Supplies," Allison explained, opening the drawer of her nightstand and pulling out a small bottle of lube and two condoms.

Isaac grinned at her as she came back into his arms. "Anyone ever tell you you're like a Boy Scout?" Scott laughed against Isaac's neck.

"I hope you meant always prepared?" Allison chuckled, pressing her chest against his. "In which case you'd be right!" Grinning, Allison passed the bottle of lube and one of the condoms back to Scott. "I don't exactly have the right equipment to be a Boy Scout."

Isaac slipped his hand down between Allison's legs and pressed, grinding the heel of his hand in a circle. Allison moaned, which made Scott groan against Isaac's ear. "You should-" Scott said, his breath harsh. "You should go down on her while I get you ready."

"Fuck." Isaac groaned, catching Allison's eye for her permission. She scrambled back against the headboard and spread her legs. "You two are gonna kill me," he groaned as he dove in. Allison smelled different than Erica had and as he used his hands to part her folds, running his tongue from bottom to top, he found she tasted different, too. Isaac loved it. "Oh my god."

Allison sighed, her nails raking through his hair and her hips shimmying this way and that whenever he gave a particularly forceful lick. "Isaac!"

"You guys look so hot," Scott said, his stomach pressing against Isaac's back, his cock nestled between Isaac's ass cheeks, as leaned forward and kissed Allison. "Jesus. So hot."

Isaac broke away from Allison's pussy long enough to say, "Dude, if you keep humping me like that, I'm gonna come before we get very far."

"Yeah?" Scott asked, and Isaac could hear the surprised grin in his voice. "Sorry, Isaac." 

Sharing a grin with Allison, Isaac went back to work, finding Allison wetter than she had been just a second ago. God, Isaac could taste her all day. 

The sound of the lube cap snapping open made Isaac jump a little, but Scott put a soothing hand on Isaac's back before his wet thumb pressed against Isaac's asshole. Isaac groaned into Allison's pussy, which made Allison moan in turn. Scott pet Isaac's hole a few more times before pressing in. Isaac found himself tonguing Allison to the rhythm Scott set pressing into and out of Isaac's ass. Isaac thought if he could do this all day, every day, he'd be a happy man. 

And then Scott pressed another, very wet, finger into Isaac and Isaac couldn't help but suck, hard, on Allison's clit. "Ahh!" she cried, holding his head tight and jerking against Isaac's face a few times before going still. Allison sighed, "Shit," and pulled Isaac up, squirming down so she was under him. "Oh, god. Oh, god." Allison got her legs on either side of Isaac's waist and raised her hips, rubbing against Isaac's dick for a second before dropping back down. "Condom! Scott!"

"I got it, baby," Scott assured her, and Isaac stood up on his knees to let Scott roll the condom onto his dick. He clenched his muscles to make his cock jump in Scott's hand, laughing when Scott looked up at him in surprise. Scott opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but Allison pulled Isaac back down on top of her before Scott could get out one word.

"Eager?" Isaac asked Allison, whose lips tasted like her pussy when he kissed her.

"Yesss," she sighed against his neck, pulling Isaac closer, her nails digging into the skin on his back. When Isaac pushed into her wet heat, Allison sighed and held him tight, kissing his neck. Isaac pressed his forehead against Allison's shoulder. He breathed her in and pulled back, just as Scott's fingers returned.

"Scott! Fuck," Isaac groaned into Allison's shoulder.

Allison squeezed Isaac closer against her and said, "Quick. C'mon, Scott."

Scott pressed two fingers in again slowly as he said, "I don't want to hurt-"

Isaac had to clench his teeth hard and dig his fingernails - well, claws - into Allison's mattress to keep from coming. "You won't," Isaac said through his teeth, even though he was pretty sure it would take a little more prep before taking Scott's dick would be completely painless. Isaac didn't care. He wanted it. He wanted Scott with them, with him. In him. "Just - _please_."

"Okay," Scott breathed, opening the other condom packet with a loud rip.

Below Isaac, Allison shifted her hips in a slow rhythm, almost like she wasn't aware she was doing it. He gave her a quick, deep thrust, smiling when she gasped. "Good?"

"More would be better," Allison replied, the dimple on her cheek deepening as she smirked. Isaac kissed that dimple, and then kissed her mouth. He feasted on her lips as the blunt head of Scott's cock pressed harder and harder against his asshole.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Isaac forced himself to relax. He pushed back against Scott's dick, making his muscles give way and tugging at those that weren't quite ready. It didn't hurt nearly as much as Isaac was fearing it would. Besides a sharp twinge here and there, Isaac's body accepted Scott into it like they were made to fit together.

"Oh, god, Scott," Isaac groaned, pressing his forehead to Allison's and breathing against her mouth more than kissing her. He let the motion of Scott's thrust push him back down into the searing heat of Allison's pussy. "Al-Allison…"

Allison moaned, pressing up against him, even as Scott pulled out and then pressed back into Isaac. Isaac's whole body trembled with pleasure. The stretch of Scott's cock in his ass was pleasant, but the brush of it against his prostate was devastating. The way Allison slid around and clenched his dick made Isaac's eyes roll back in his head. Fuck. Isaac didn't even want to breathe for fear of missing something.

And then his orgasm hit him like a freight train. "Oh, shi-" Isaac curled against Allison, fucking into her as fast as he could while clenched down on Scott's cock. "Fuck!"

Allison reached down between them, touching her clit, her fingers brushing the hair above Isaac's cock. "Oh, boys," she sighed, shuddering again as Scott picked up his pace, driving Isaac's softening dick into her body a few more times. 

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh go-" Scott said as he grabbed Isaac's waist and drove himself in as deep as he'd gone yet, his cock pumping against the walls of Isaac's ass. As soon as Scott stopped coming, Isaac let out a breath he'd been holding and collapsed down against Allison.

"Ompf," she said, but when Isaac looked up, she was smiling. He kissed her. He could do that now.

Scott hugged him from behind, kissing across the back of Isaac's shoulders. Isaac thought he'd never felt this safe and happy in his entire life. He wanted to stay like this, with Scott's dick in him and his in Allison, forever. Of course, like all things, it had to end eventually.

It ended when Allison groaned, "Okay, I need to breathe," and pushed Isaac up. Isaac went up on his knees, which made Scott roll off of his back and pull out in one quick motion.

Scott bounced against the mattress, laughing softly. "Wow, that-"

"Yeah," Allison agreed, scooting over and pulling Isaac back down into the space between them. "Yeah?" she asked Isaac.

"So much yeah," he agreed. Laying back, Isaac pulled the condom off his dick and handed it over when Scott gestured for it. Scott put both condoms in the trash and dropped back onto the bed, cuddling up next to Isaac with his head on Isaac's shoulder. Allison pulled the blankets up over them and mirrored Scott's pose on Isaac's other side.

Isaac wondered if it was too early to tell whether or not he was in love. He figured it probably felt a lot like this.


End file.
